Untitled
by hid4n
Summary: This is a Kakashi x Yamato smut fic. Rated for later chapters. "Lemon yaoi". Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor any of these characters. Enjoy!

Chapter one.

Yamato ran his fingers through his short, brown hair. Rebuilding their village was not going to be an easy task. It could take months, even with help from their neighboring allies. With Tsunade in a coma-like state, the Hidden Leaf Village was left without a Hokage, making them extremely vulnerable for the time being. This was a dangerous situation to be in, and all the higher-ups knew it. Regardless, Yamato was most valuable at the village thanks to his unique Wood Style Jutsu. They had him working whenever he could, which was often.

Yamato spotted Kakashi a little farther off. Waving, Yamato jogged up to him.

"Kakashi-sensei! How are you?" Yamato smiled at his gray-haired friend, who was reading a sensual book as always. "Reading, hmm?" Kakashi looked up for a split second before returning his attention to his book, probably finishing his paragraph.

After a moment of agonizing silence, Kakashi snapped his book shut with one hand and stood from his crouched position.

"Yamato," Kakashi greeted, nodding subtly. "I am good. How is the village?"

Yamato screwed up his face for a second at Kakashi's question.

"The village is well - rebuilding will take weeks at the earliest." Yamato bit his lip thinking of all the work that had to be done. He was dreading using so much chakra so often, as he had only really used so much chakra on B ranked missions or higher.

"I had imagined as so," Kakashi replied, distantly staring past Yamato's head. "Pein had really hurt us where it mattered."

Yamato closed his eyes and nodded knowingly. He opened his eyes to Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Hang in there, Yamato." The hand lingered for a moment longer than was expected, making Yamato awkward momentarily. The older ninja's hand dropped to his side before he turned and disappeared among the trees. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Yamato felt a little unnerved by what had happened earlier with Kakashi-sensei. It was

probably nothing, but he still felt like it wasn't normal of Kakashi. Normally, he would have given

some kind of goodbye before leaving hastily, but this time, the White Fang's son had left without

saying a word.

Pushing unneeded thoughts from his head, Yamato entered his home, which was luckily

unscathed by Pein's attack. GRRrwLL... The ANBU Black Ops ninja was hungry. Now that he thought of

it, he had not eaten all day. He crossed the main room and entered where he kept his food.

"Ramen... That sounds good right now..." Yamato muttered to himself as he shuffled through

the cupboards. Finding some ramen in the back of the shelf, he rose and brought the package to the

counter.

Feeling a need arise in his southern area, the need to urinate, Yamato walked slowly to the

bathroom. He unzipped his pants and guided his yellow stream into the porcelain bowl. For a flash

second, Yamato felt the pressure he had felt on his shoulder from Kakashi's hand earlier, now

located on his inner thigh.

"Ack!" Yamato, now finished relieving himself, turned around, feeling as if Kakashi was

actually here with him. Realizing that he was hoping the other man was currently here,

intimately touching his thigh, Yamato felt his pants tighten. He stood for a moment, and shakily

undid his zipper once more to look at his hardening dick.

Yamato wrapped his hand around his shaft and gently pumped up and down, careful not to pull

the skin too tight. With each stroke, he felt himself grow firmer and firmer, all the while

thinking of Kakashi's hand running the length of his leg, closer and closer to his private area.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Yamato groaned as he began to pull harder on his dick, pumping it full

of his lustful blood. He could feel his mind cloud over as his vocals swung in rhythm of his

slightly bucking hips. In his mind... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Kakashi was pushing his body against Yamato's, an alluring look on his face.

"Senpai..." Kakashi whispered.

"Kakashi," Yamato gasped at the other's electrifying touch. Whimpering weakly, Yamato let himself be shoved against a random hard object - Kakashi had full control, and that's the way he wanted it.

"Touch me Kakashi, touch me..." Yamato hissed, arching his body into Kakashi's.

"How bad do you want me, Yamato?" Yamato groaned in response, not able to talk in his current state of lust. "I said-"

"- so bad," Yamato grunted, cutting off Kakashi. His fingers entwined themselves in Kakashi's long, gray hair, tuggling with each thrust of his clothed body against Kakashi's. The other's flak jacket thumped against what Yamato imagined to be Kakashi's hard chest.

"Uhnn..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Yamato grunted fiercely as he felt tension build up in his lower torso, clouding his thoughts thickly. He wished Kakashi was here to jerk him off so he didn't have to. The man was so hot right now, he could feel sweat building upon his brow.

BANG! Yamato jumped at the clatter of pots in his kitchen. He tucked his dick back into his pants in shock and peaked around the corner of the bathroom door. What was that? Yamato wondered, on alert, his ANBU Black Ops blood rushing through his ears.

Snaking around the corner, Yamato crouched low to the ground. He didn't make a sound, knowing full well that he may be in danger. His lips pursed in anticipation, his sweat from earlier mixing with the sweat now escaping his pours.

Entering the kitchen, the unnerved ANBU member noted the pot laying on its side, still rocking slowly on the wooden floor. Yamato crouched next to it, looking for where it had come from and what made it fall. The hook it was on was above the counter, making Yamato stand up cautiously before he inspected the hook. He must have not put the pot on correctly after rushing to the bathroom to urinate.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Yamato felt relieved. He had just gone from pleasuring himself to crouched with a kunai knife ready to keep an enemy at bay if need be. It was an exhausting and irritating transition.

A knock came at the door. Who was still wandering around the village right now? It was late, much too late for Naruto or Sai to be at Yamato's door.

The knock came again, coaxing Yamato towards it. He approached the door, unlocked it and swung it open.

"Hello," Kakashi Hatake stood at Yamato's door, dripping wet. Apparently, it was raining outside as well. Kakashi's gray hair was sticking to his face, covering his mask almost completely. Kakashi tilted his head down to let the rain drip off his face and hair before he reached up to slick his hair back. He grinned, making Yamato's heart flutter slightly. You couldn't see his mouth because of his mask, but his sharingan was unpatriotically visible to Yamato. The way his eyes crinkled was a surefire way to tell when he was grinning. His always present right eye could give away his expressions as easily as anyone else's face who was not covered, but such was not the case when it came to his thoughts. You could never read Kakashi sensei's thoughts. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Yamato couldn't help but grin back at Kakashi, seeing his eyes crinkle in his own special way. His sharingan was as sexy as ever, always capturing the attention of anyone who was around when he felt the need to expose it.

"Kakashi senpai. What are you doing out so late, especially now?" Yamato said, gently ushering his friend inside and grabbing a towel for him to dry off with. Kakashi took the towel hesitantly and used it to slick back his long gray hair again, exposing his Hidden Leaf forehead protector. It was positioned high enough to keep the ninja's hair out of his face, had he not been rained on.

"I went for a stroll. The tents some of us are using aren't very homey and I get... Lonely." Kakashi responded after handing the towel back. Tilting his head with the crinkle-eye look again, he added, "I thought you might enjoy some company as well."

Yamato chuckled, amused by Kakashi. "Yes, I would, thank you for coming. Would you like some tea?"

Kakashi shifted with a polite nod and made himself at home. He fiddled with some trinkets for a moment, obviously in another mindset. Returning with two sets of cups, Yamato signaled for Kakashi to sit. He did. Yamato sat next to him, enough room between them for it to be comfortable.

Yamato turned to shift the pillows around behind him to make his spot a tad more comfortable, anticipating a long visit from Kakashi. He was sure the older ninja would have some interesting stories to tell him. Yamato turned back to Kakashi and...

Something was against his lips, warm but unfarmilar. Kakashi was kissing him, gently, afraid of how Yamato would react to this intimate act. The kiss broke off and they stared at each other. Yamato saw Kakashi's lip quiver slightly in anticipation, his somber eyes as still as ever.

And then their lips were crashing together, moving in unison. Kakashi's hand had snaked around Yamato and was pressed against the small of his back, somehow making the kiss more intimate than it already was.

Yamato's tongue shakily edged out of his mouth and pressed against Kakashi's bottom lip, running over the curve ever so slowly, letting them both relish the flavor and the feeling of their intimate exchange. Kakashi opened his mouth a little wider, inviting Yamato inside, but Yamato kept the edge of his mouth, touching him ever so slightly. Before Yamato could even think, he found his arms running up and down Kakashi's bare arms underneath his cloak. Goosebumps covered his soft skin, making Yamato even hotter. Kakashi, are you enjoying this? Yamato thought to himself, even though he knew the other was. Kakashi had kissed Yamato first, after all. Yamato had just kissed him back. Nothing wrong with that, was there?

Kakashi's own tongue now traced the tip of Yamato's, making the younger ninja writhe and hold back a sensual groan. He was so busy trying to control his feelings that he hardly noticed Kakashi taking his cloak off, although it had surely already dried by now.

Shakily, unsurely, Kakashi pushed Yamato against the couch, laying his lighter body on his. Both pairs of hands were bravely exploring at this point, rubbing, carressing, and touching each other's surface area.

It had been a long time since Yamato had laid so intimately with someone... And this was the first time with another man. Yamato could feel Kakashi's dick in his pants, hard. To say the least, Yamato was hard, too, and had been from the start. But feeling another man's bulging groin rub against his own was an entirely new feeling. It wasn't unpleasant - just new. He liked it. In fact, he wished Kakashi wasn't clothed above him.

Their bodies were grinding together, the temperature rising between them as well as in the entire room. Breaking off the kiss momentarily, Yamato purred at the current run of events. He took Kakashi by the chin, tilting his head so the tie of his forehead protector was exposed.

"This is in the way Kakashi," muttered Yamato, biting the edge of the fabric and unraveling the knot. The metal clanked against the wooden floor just as the two men's mouths met again.

Soon, Kakashi had stripped Yamato of his shirt, and was now licking down the legnth of Yamato's collar bone. Both lovers were full of lust, so much that they broke apart, gasping, and looked at each other. Their faces were flush and the crotch of each of their pants was about to explode. Yamato grabbed Kakashi by the arm, and pulled him back toward him.

Pushing Yamato back away, Kakashi gasped. "I-I'm sorry. I-I-I..." He stumbled over his words, and stood, awkwardly trying to hide his erection. "I shouldn't... have done this..."

Shocked and hurt, Yamato watched as Kakashi excused himself and left out the front door. All Yamato was left with was the persistant hard on to remind him of what had happened just now. And even then, was it real? He couldn't be sure, with Kakashi leaving so swiftly. Was it out of emberrassment, regret, or shock that it had happened? Please, don't let it be regret, Yamato hoped with a twing of pain staggering through his heart. Kakashi's touch had made his inner soul shudder, he wanted those hands on his body again. Yamato stood in the cold, shivering. His shirt still lay on the floor, discarded and unwanted. Yamato made no effort to retrieve it. Please... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

Yamato awoke on his couch, shirtless. He laid there for a few minutes, trying to completely wake up before he got up to make breakfast for himself.

His hand hung off the edge of the couch, fingertips brushing the cloth of his shirt. Yamato remembered the previous night and felt pangs rivet through his entire body. He twisted the fabric of his shirt, remembering the way his lover had stripped him of it.

Sighing, Yamato moved from the couch, his muscles sore from sleeping for so long. He threaded his shirt over his head slowly, as if he wasn't really interested in what he was doing. His hands rubbed up and down the length of his arms, chilled from sleeping shirtless. Determined to keep his mind of things, Yamato gathered items to make himself breakfast.

"I could make some ramen," Yamato muttered, half-heartedly. He turned to look past the counter and spotted a shiny object, reflecting the sunlight coming from the window. Yamato's almond -shaped eyes squinted in slight irritation.

"Goddammit," he growled. "I have enough problems without having shit blinding me." Yamato trotted over to the object and kicked it away from the couch in disgust. He turned back around before looking where the object went, but returned to the spot after hearing a metallic scraping.

Yamato stooped over the object to inspect it and found out it was a little metal knob of some sort. He scooped it up to look at it more closely but his fingers lost their grip on it and the item fell to the ground and rolled away from him. Irritating, Yamato thought, growing increasingly impaitent with the situation at hand.

Great, the knob had rolled under the couch. Yamato crouched on his hands and knees to retrieve the metallic object when he noticed a forehead protector laying disheveled on the floor. More than three quarters of it was underneath the couch, explaining why Yamato hadn't seen it earlier. Interest completely lost in the knob, Yamato snaked his fingers around the metal with the Hidden Leaf symbol etched into it.

"This... It must be Kakashi's..." Yamato said to himself, remembering when he pulled the accessory off Kakashi during their kinky foreplay. Kakashi must be frantic, looking for it, Yamato thought. He knew that no matter what occured last night, he must return it to his Senpai. Yamato acknowledged the fact of a possibly awkward confrontation but accepted it. He wrapped the length of the fabric around his palm and continued making himself breakfast. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.

Yamato had the day off from helping rebuild the village. Having a moment to himself meant nothing - Yamato just spent the day working out and training himself mentally. He never missed a beat when it came to staying fit, but somehow, he was having a hard time concentrating today. He could still feel Kakashi's lips on his body. The thought made his cheeks grow rosy, but that wasn't the only place blood was rushing.

Yamato cursed himself. Kakashi had made a fool of him, leaving him confused last night, not to mention the feelings he was feeling now. He was embarrassed he had given himself so willingly to someone who may have not been who Yamato thought he was. What if it had been a transformation jutsu? Yamato's cheeks flared again with the embarrassment.

But it wasn't a transformation jutsu, and Yamato knew it. That was Kakashi and his feelings, raw and bare. The thought that Kakashi could get so intimate with someone came as a shock. He hadn't said a word when he kissed Yamato.

"...He just pressed those lips of his against mine." Yamato shivered, the last part coming out of his mouth without thought. It almost sounded like it echoed in the empty house, but it didn't. It was silent, eeriely so until Yamato heard knuckles rolling at his door.

Yamato eased himself from his present workout and approached the door, his muscles warm and his forehead dripping with sweat. He wiped his hands on his pants before gripping the door knob and promptly turning it.

Kakashi stood at the door, an awkward expression plastered to his face. Before a moment had even passed, he shifted uncomfortably, making it obvious he was feeling out of place at Yamato's doorway.

"Kakashi," Yamato said gently, letting the warmth engulf his face.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said stiffly, "I must have left my head band here... Earlier... Have you seen it, sensei?" Yamato was hurt with the thought that Kakashi was ignoring what had happened last night. It was obviously going to be awkward, but did Kakashi outright regret it or was he just avoiding the subject?

"Yeah, I found it this morning." Yamato said, leading Kakashi inside for a moment. Yamato grabbed the forehead protector off his coffee table and turned to give it back to Kakashi. It was then that the metal slipped from his fingers, still slick with sweat from his previous workout.

"Ai, I'm sorry," Yamato muttered, crouching to retrieve the head band for Kakashi. He tilted his head up to glance at Kakashi and analyze how the jounin felt about him dropping his property, but his view was blocked by the slight bulge in Kakashi's pants, being relatively close to him when he dropped it.

He could imagine it, Kakashi stroking himself, stroking that bulge in his pants. Yamato felt himself grow hard with the thought of it. His fingers left the fabric of the forehead protector and touched Kakashi's leg, a little above his knee. The fingers were shaking as they brushed against Kakashi's dark blue pants.

Kakashi looked down at Yamato and saw how he was staring at the slight erection portruding from Kakashi's crotch. Knowing it was too late to act as if it wasn't there, Kakashi let his hand reach out and shakily brush the younger ninja's cheek.

"Why did you leave last night?" Yamato's voice rang with hurt as his other hand reached up to touch the foreign hand that was brushing his cheek with uncertainty. Kakashi developed a pained expression on his face from the question asked.

"I..." Kakashi's voice faltered for a second. "I forced myself on you. It wasn't right, Tenzou."

Yamato lazily looked at Kakashi with half-lidded eyes. He let his fingers rise a little higher on Kakashi's clothed leg.

"You know better than to call me Tenzou, Kakashi," Yamato muttered. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Kakashi's inner thigh. "That was my old name..." he purred, thinking about how the pants vibrated with his vocal chords. The pants wouldn't be on Kakashi for long though. Even if Kakashi resisted him slightly, how could he say no to the purring man, lapping at his groin?

Kakashi gasped at the sensation Yamato had sent rivetting up his leg. His fingers raised to Yamato's short brown hair and firmly grabbed a handful of hair, feeling his partner's lips rise to higher areas. He groaned softly, almost so quiet that Yamato couldn't hear. Almost. It drove Yamato crazy to hear that. Kakashi's sex noises were so hot.

Kakashi wasn't asserting this time, Yamato was. It made Kakashi grow even harder and lured Yamato's mouth to the crotch of Kakashi's pants, which twitched with anticipation.

Yamato licked at the fabric, wanting more than what he was getting. He wasn't going to wait for Kakashi to decide if he wanted this or not. Yamato wanted it, and that was all that mattered right now. Besides, Kakashi was growing harder with each passing moment. How could he deny this?

Yamato let his finger slide into the edge of Kakashi's waistband. Yamato grinned a devilish grin, knowing he had won. Before he could go any farther, though, Kakashi groaned loudly and fell to his knees. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

"I can't, senpai, I can't," whimpered Kakashi as Yamato's hands wandered over Kakashi's entire body. The sensation Yamato was making Kakashi feel was making him shake. He didn't want to lose control, but Yamato was so sexy right now... The sight of him made Kakashi want to drop to his knees and suck his partner off right then and there.

Instead, Yamato took Kakashi's face by his cheeks and brought the face closer, his own hunger for Kakashi flaring wildly out of control. Both men were lusting heavily after one another. This wasn't wrong.

"Why can't you?" Yamato whispered into Kakashi's neck, letting his tongue stray and press firmly against the smooth, porcelain skin. "Don't you want me?" Yamato muttered between licks and kisses.

"Y-You know I do..." Kakashi grunted. He couldn't take this much longer.

And thats when Kakashi snapped. He responded back to every intimate touch with a groan, his own lips responded to Yamato's. Kakashi's hands wandered freely, touching and groping Yamato's most private places.

"I've wanted this for s-so long," Kakashi moaned as Yamato unzipped his pants.

"Mmmm..." Yamato purred against Kakashi's underwear, bulging with his excitement. "That's fucking hot."

Kakashi groaned as Yamato stripped him of his underwear. His hot breath on Kakashi's equipment maked him squirm. Yamato responded by pushing Kakashi roughly onto his back, making access to Kakashi's cock so much easier.

"Unnggg... Yama... to..." Kakashi was twitching with anticipation now, knowing what Yamato had in mind for him. "D-Do it..." he said weakly.

"You want me to, Kakashi senpai?" Yamato whispered against Kakashi's prominant organ. Kakashi groaned and bucked in response, almost bringing his dick to Yamato's panting, wet mouth.

"Fuuuuuckk, Yamato..." Kakashi grunted in frustration.

Yamato felt he had kept Kakashi waiting long enough. He gently lowered his lips to the tip of the other ninja's erection, pressing sofly and letting his lips part slightly. His tongue darted out at Kakashi's hole, dabbing and gently exploring this new territory. A creamy liquid was already seeping from Kakashi's slit. Yamato groan in lust as he tasted his partner's precum. Kakashi grunted again, frustrated that this was going so slow. He wanted to fuck Yamato's mouth. Enough with the teasing!

Kakashi grabbed Yamato's short hair and pushed downward roughly and arched his back as Yamato's hot mouth engulfed his entire penis. He threw his head back in pleasure and bucked his hips in rhythm of Yamato's wet, lubricating mouth.

"Why are you fooling around?" Kakashi growled, feeling himself grow closer. His cock was ready to burst but he wanted Yamato to suck harder, move faster.

Yamato was whimpering now, the back of his throat thumping painfully (for him) against Kakashi's southern head. There was no use in asking the older ninja to let him slow down - he was an animal right now, fucking the shit out of Yamato's mouth.

"Hnn..." Yamato's eyes were blinking nack tears now, hoping desperately for Kakashi's release. This foreplay made Yamato aroused as well as his partner, but it was a little more than painful to have a cock ram against the back of your sensitive throat. Even so, Yamato knew it pleasured his partner without fail, and he groaned whilst nursing Kakashi's dick. Any day now he could come...

And there it was. With the loudest groan yet, his voice animalist, Kakashi arched his back intensely. His head was thrown back as he moaned and continued to thrust wildly in and out of Yamato's mouth. His seed was already pouring into Yamato's mouth, dribbling down his lips with the pressure of the softening dick entering and exitting. Yamato gurgled at the sudden rush of semen in his mouth, but otherwise swallowed it without hesitation. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

Kakashi's release was magical. Yamato licked his lips, easily swallowing Kakashi's whole load.

"You taste so fucking good," Yamato said, his lust still very apparent. He continued to nip at Kakashi's now extremely sensitive and spent cock, making Kakashi wince. In between pained shudders, Kakashi took Yamato's fingers to his mouth and sucked, somehow still horny even after orgasming. His dick twitched, slightly rising. Kakashi's eyes wandered down to Yamato's head, still teasing Kakashi's member lightly. Yamato hadn't noticed the hardening of Kakashi's dick, so he slowly raised his head up, leaving a trail of kisses. He eased Kakashi's shirt over his head and eagerly licked his way up Kakashi's torso.

Yamato's fingers were completely lubricated with his lover's saliva. Gently slidding them from Kakashi's hungry mouth, Yamato reached back with his other hand and slapped Kakashi's right ass cheek. The older ninja yelped in surprise, but surpressed any other complaints.

Yamato could hardly contain himself now, and flipped Kakashi over and proceeded to ease his cheeks apart. Yamato lapped at Kakashi's enterance, slowly teasing his lover.

"Tenzou..." Kakashi growled, his entire body was twitching, anticipating the penetration that he had been expecting all night.

"Don't," Yamato started lowly, "call me Tenzou." He none too gently entered Kakashi, relishing the sexy noises coming from Kakashi's mouth. "You know better..." Yamato slipped in another finger, scissoring them wildly.

Kakashi hissed as even a third finger entered alongside the other two. Yamato thrust his fingers in and out, reaching deeper and deeper inside his bitch's ass.

Thinking of Kakashi as his bitch excited Yamato so much that he exited Kakashi's ass, ready for the real thing.

"Unn..." Kakashi moaned immediately after Yamato left his body. He couldn't help bucking his ass backward, wanted Yamato to re-enter him. Kakashi moaned loudly, easily assuring Yamato of his impaitence at the situation.

"You're hard again," Yamato pointed out, not a question. Kakashi nodded weakly in response. His hand shakily reached for his dick, and pumped it eagerly. It turned him on that Yamato was watching him masturbate. He grunted as Yamato slapped his ass again.

"You're a slut," Yamato hissed against Kakashi's ass. "I've already sucked you off but you're hard again. Are you that hot for me, Kakashi senpai?" Yamato paused to grip Kakashi by the hips, digging his fingers into his lover's naked flesh. Kakashi bucked again and groaned, wildly out of control of his lustful feelings. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"If I'm a slut, then I'm your slut." Kakashi groaned as Yamato's fingers gripped his hips tighter. He would do anything to be Tenzou's - Yamato's - slut. The thoughts made Kakashi pump his organ faster and whimper.

"Fuck me, sensei!" Kakashi yelled bumping his ass against Yamato's erection. The dominate memeber of the couple groaned slightly before spreading Kakashi's cheeks once again. Yamato stared at his lover's enterance for a moment before gripping his dick with one hand, firmly placing his head against Kakashi's hole. Hissing, Kakashi bucked backward, engulfing only a fraction of Yamato's dick.

Kakashi screamed, his enterance being stretched further than it ever had before. Yamato couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure but he doubted he had found the other's prostate yet. As soon as he found that, though, he knew Kakashi would be screaming regularly.

Kakashi growled, adjusted to the stretch Yamato made. He bucked back gently, a little wiser since the last time he bucked against Yamato's dick. He slowly took in more and more of his lover's cock, making Yamato's head jerk back in pleasure.

"Unngg.. Ka-ka-shi..." Yamato grabbed Kakashi by the hips and slowly buried himself in Kakashi's ass. There it was, Kakashi's prostate. The older ninja bucked at the slight bump against his sweet spot. Yamato stayed buried against that sensitive spot for a moment before leaving Kakashi's cavern completely.

Yamato was trying unsuccessfully to keep his noises of pure ecstacy to himself, but feeling Kakashi's warmth all around his thick cock was too much to keep quiet about. As soon as Kakashi's ass engulfed him for the second time, Yamato cried out as he fucked his lover more and more ravenously. Kakashi took it and found his own voice, screaming in pleasure every time Yamato successfully hit his sweet spot.

Soon, Kakashi was pumping himself, knowing he was close.

"Ya-ma-to... I'm gunna... unn..." Kakashi groaned as Yamato thrust into him again, making his body shake. "I'm gunna come... Ah!" Yamato took the hint and thrust faster into his lover's ass. Kakashi's hand kept time with Yamato's thrusts.

Kakashi groaned wildly, throwing his head back. His eyes rolled back inside his head as his body shuddered, experiencing a powerful orgasm. Yamato felt the power of Kakashi's orgasm, his ass flexing around Yamato's dick.

Affter shuddering violently for over a whole minute, Kakashi's body fell forward, limp. Yamato kept his firm grip on Kakashi's hips, wanting to finish himself. A few more thrusts were done into the spent ninja's ass before Yamato came just as violenttly. He released his seed shamelessly into Kakashi's ass, filling him up. Yamato gave a few more final thrusts, milking himself dry, before letting go of Kakashi's hips and collapsing on the floor beside him.

The younger ninja reached out and took Kakashi in his arms, covering him in gentle kisses. Kakashi responded by cuddling closer to his affectionate lover.

"I think I really like you, Kakashi," Yamato whispered, smiling in the other's ear.

"Well, I guess I had nothing to worry about last night, huh?" Kakashi chuckled quietly.

"No shit," Yamato laughed, kissing his partner on the lips. They pulled each other closer and soon dozed off, dreaming peacefully.

THE END.  
>Please review. I hope you enjoyed! c: <p>


End file.
